Pups Meet An Enemy
Plot (Scene fades in with Skye and Rubble talking about who they were in love with) Rubble: I'm definitely in love with Amie. Skye: Well I'm totally crushing on Chase. Rubble: What would your date with Chase be like? Skye: I imagine it will be like a nice Italian diner on top of black cliff. Rubble: Well I imagine mine like a cool night watching a basketball game. Skye: That doesn't sound romantic at all. Rubble: Sorry, just excited for tonight's basketball game. (Scene moves to the town where an Italian teenager named Andrew Sgobbi was getting ready to eat a chicken dinner) Andrew: Well, bon appetite. (As Andrew tried to eat the first bite of his salad, the phone rang) Andrew: Di tutti i tempi per il telefono squilli. (But while Andrew was talking n the phone, a rottweiler named Crush snuck up and stole the chicken and apple on Andrew's plate) Crush: Once again, I'm stealing from a stupid person. Andrew: Hey, who take-a my chicken? (Alex saw this and radioed Ryder about the problem) Alex: Ryder, a rottweiler stole an Italian teenager's chicken dinner. Ryder: Don't worry Alex, we'll be right over. (Ryder gets his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (Ryder walks into the base and passes Katie wearing a sparkly red evening gown) Ryder: Hey gorgeous. Katie: Hi Ryder. (The pups run into the base with Chase leading them) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: I'm glad your here pups there's a problem, a rottwiler stole an Italian teen's chicken dinner, and we need to get it back. (Zooms to Skye's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Skye, I need you to fly into the sky and see if you can find the thief. Skye: Let's take to the skies! (Zooms to Chase's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Chase, when we find the thief, I need you to arrest him. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, the scene moves to Ryder, Skye, and Chase talking to Andrew) Andrew: Thanks for-a coming PAW Patrol. Ryder: What's the problem? Andrew: Well, I went-a to the phone to talk to my boss, and then my chicken and apple wasn't-a there. Ryder: Alex said it was a rottwiler who took it, did you ever see this rottwiler? Andrew: No, but-a I did see one with pale blue eyes this-a morning. Chase: I know that guy. Ryder: Who is it? Chase: Remember years ago when a rottwiler, Crush by name, trained with me to be a police dog, well that's him. Ryder: It can't be him. Chase: It is, I never forget a face. Skye: Do you need me to do anything? Ryder: Skye, fly up and look for him, just in case. Skye: You got it. (Skye flies up into the sky and looks for Crush) Skye: How do I recognize him? Chase: He's got eyes as blue as ice. Skye: Got it. (Skye sees Crush and shines her light on him) Skye: I see him, down by the alley. Chase: Alright, we're on our way. (Ryder and Chase corner Crush in the alley and prepare to arrest him) Chase: Alright you, you're under arrest for stealing. Crush: Oh yeah Chase, well you're gonna have to fight me for the last chicken leg. Chase: Alright then, let's fight. (Chase and Crush fight each other and both begin bleeding by their mouths) Crush: You took my position as the police dog, and now it's time for my revenge. (But when Crush tries to kill Chase, Skye swoops in and carries Crush away) Skye: Looks like it's off to jail for you. Crush: This isn't over! (When Skye gets back, she helps Chase get into his vehicle) Chase: Thanks Skye, I definitely owe you one. Skye: No problem, now let's get home and have some pizza. Chase: I'm with you. (Chase and Skye go home together with Andrew eating the rest of his dinner in the background) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes